SECRET LIFE OF A BETTER SEASON FINALLY
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: Theory behind fan fic: I feel as though the writers for the show, are completely oblivious to the real life of american teenagers, Ben and Amy act like adults better than the adults, all the nationallites live up to their stereotypes and yet, somewhere in
1. Chapter 1

Secret Life of An American Teenager

**Secret Life of An American Teenager**

**Created by. Brenda Hamilton**

"**SECRET LIFE OF A BETTER SEASON FINALLY"**

By. Heat mizzer

**Theory behind fan fic:** _**I feel as though the writers for the show, are completely oblivious to the real life of american teenagers, Ben and Amy act like adults better than the adults, all the nationallites live up to their stereotypes and yet, somewhere in side me I keep watching. So I am forced to do what any good writer would and write my own shows. So here is my take on a better season finally. ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**(theme song) Falling in LOVE--**_

**_MR. MOLINA'S OFFICE:_**

"You caused all this…now he's trying to take me out of school."

"Look Adrian, I didn't do anything and as of now, I'm not even supposed to be here, I was just picking up a few personal items."

"What?" Ben interjected as he came in. "You were fired..."

"Not fired, just on review but that's none of your concern or business besides-"

"I was here first." Adrian added.

"Well, I just missed my bus and I'll have to wait almost an hour before my Dad picks me up to go meet Amy."

"And you're pathetic, what are things we already knew for one hundred, Alex." Adrian snapped as Ben gritted on her.

"Look since I'm really not supposed to be there and you two obviously won't leave until you receive guidance. Adrian give your Father and Mother a chance, they may have your best interest at hand and Ben, you too young to step into Fatherhood. Now Adrian, if you are as good of a girl as your personal file depicts you'll drop Ben off to wherever he needs to go. Good Day!" Mr. Molina said leaving out. Adrian stared at Ben with disgust; she then placed her Gucci shades on and left out. When she got about half way she stopped and turned back.

"Are you coming?" she said exiting, Ben waited then hurried out after her.

_**THE MALL:**_

Madison, Lauren and Jason sat in a booth at the food court munching' out.

"So Lauren, do you think Amy knows about you and Ricky?"

"Of course, she hasn't returned any of my calls."

"Well maybe she's so furious you would backstab her." Madison added.

"You think?" Lauren replied.

"My only question is why?" Jason added.

"What?" Madison continued still clueless.

"Well, why would Amy be furious over Ricky, I mean he did get her pregnant and he's already won the deadbeat of the year award, why would Amy even care?"

"Oh no! You don't think…I mean she can't be…she and Ben are like so cute…but, oh no." Madison rambled. Across the plants, Grace sat overhearing the conversation, when Jack appeared in front of her.

"Hey Grace."

**_DR.FIELD'S OFFICE:_**

"So how many times are you going to wait at my door?" Dr. Fields announced.

"Look, my parents want to get me a new therapist but I don't want one."

"Why? Maybe someone new can help you." Dr. Fields answered.

"I don't want anyone new; I've had five different therapists."

"I know, my supervisor and superiors seem to think you're a loss cause."

"What?"

"At this hospital if a patient doesn't change and has gotten traded throughout the system and staff, they are deemed unfit and place on a list to be placed in an ulterior program."

"You mean a crazy house."

"If that's what you want to call it."

"Well I'm not crazy…"

"How do I know, Ricky? You haven't progressed you exemplify traits of a womanizer, you don't even care that a teenage girl has a child growing in her that will have your genes, your traits. Do you want that baby to grow up like you mentally unstable, going from Doctor to Doctor?"

"Look, I care-"

"Do you? Come on Ricky, stop lying, you aren't trying to progress. You keep regressing and soon you'll just be another generational curse who kept the curse going. Your Father was abused and mentally unstable and you're now just like him."

"You take that back!" Ricky fired back furiously.

"No, it's the truth; you're just like your Father."

"Look, I know what you're doing, well, your right. I don't need this…"he said walking towards the door.

"Enjoy that mental facility because I'm recommending you go." Dr. Fields added, as Ricky looked back he headed out slamming the door. Dr. Fields immediately smiled. "Yes, Ricky, if it's tough love you need, I'm going to give it."

_**ANNE JUERGEN'S CAR/OUTSIDE CLINIC:**_

"I'll be in there in a few minutes." Anne stated as she dropped Amy off at the door. As she pulled off, Amy sat down on a bench nearby, checking her cell phone for Ben's calls. When Ricky came out of the door, checking his cell phone when he noticed Amy, he came over and sat down besides her making no contact.

"What are you doing here?" Amy said irritated.

"Amy, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why do you want to keep the baby? I mean they only get older and turn on you. Aren't you afraid if might turn out like…" Ricky then looked up at the window where Dr. Field's office is, as Amy watched him and pondered.

"Like who, Ricky?" she responded.

"Like me."

"Ricky? You're here." Anne interjected annoyed. "For Amy's sonogram?"

"Oh no, I"

"He wanted to check on the baby." Amy added looking at Ricky who seems confused by her statement.

"Oh!"

"Well, it's alright; I have it from here besides Ben is coming and I just"

"Actually, I want Ricky there, he should be."

"Oh, ok, I guess but"

"Look, I don't want to impose" Ricky interjected.

"You see, he doesn't want to impose."

"Mom, could you just go and check me in, I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you sure? Amy"

"Yeah, I want to talk to Ricky."

"Ok, I guess but just as a warning, Ricky, if you make her in any ways uncomfortable…I will find you and douse you with gas and light a match so fast, that your body won't be able to be identified by police." She said in a mental motherly way, as she back up and headed into the clinic.

"Look, I'm not going to beg for you to come but if you really want to know why I'm keeping the baby, you should come." Amy said standing up and walking away, as Ricky watched her, his mind flooded with thoughts: "_you'll just be another generational curse who kept the curse going. Your Father was abused and mentally unstable and you're now just like him"_ Immediately Ricky stood up and followed Amy in.

* * *

_**I don't believe in really drawn out chapters, so the next one is on it's way...trust me it can only get better.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Life of An American Teenager

**Secret Life of An American Teenager**

**Created by. Brenda Hamilton**

"**SECRET LIKE OF A BETTER SEASON FINALLY" Part Two**

By. Heat mizzer

** IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY THEORY BEHIND DOING THIS, READ CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**COLD STONE CREAMERY…**

Ashley sits waiting with a bowl of ice cream, pondering in anger when Henry comes over.

"So your having ice cream…by yourself?"

"What tipped you off, the creamery or the bowl of ice cream in front of me." Ashley added.

"O-k, you're right. I'm sorry." He replied as Ashley grinned slightly. "What? Why are you smiling?"

"Because your stupidity makes me." She retorted.

"Oh…" he added as an awkward silence set in.

"You can sit if you want to." She responded as Henry quickly sat down. "So where's your girlfriend?"

"You know about Alice?"

"Maybe I should have said your stupidity sometimes makes me laugh."

"I forgot…look, I get kind of nervous around you."

"Why?"

"I told you already, you're beautiful."

"So she slept with you?"

"What?" Henry said unnerved. "Why would you?"

"I'm not Amy, you can tell when a boys been laid."

"You can?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Oh." He said sliding back against the chair embarrassed.

**CLINIC…**

Anne sits between Amy and a nervous Ricky who begins to tap a beat on his knees, Anne looks at him and he stops immediately, she then looks at Amy.

"Amy, I need to go to the restroom and I want you to come with me."

"But what if I'm called."

"I'm sure Ricky here can at least handle that." She said pulling Amy with her, as they head off Ricky looks around at all the other pregnant women and grins but all of them grit back, he then gets serious.

**ADRIAN'S CAR…**

Adrian continues to drive; she peers over at a sleeping Ben, who seems out of it. Soon he awakes and looks around noticing the change of scenery.

"What the…where are we Adrian?"

"There was something I had to take care of before sunset."

"What? You were to drop me off at the clinic, so I could meet up with Amy."

"Look, I have more important things to do than to take you to some stupid clinic to care about a baby that's not yours. Besides it's my car and I have to take care of what I have to take care of."

"Drop me off."

"What?"

"I said drop me off, I can call my Dad and he can take me." Ben said pulling his phone out.

"We're on the highway and I'm not stopping."

"Ok, than I'm calling the cops."

"What?"

"This is kidnapping and obviously your headed down that road, jail time won't make a difference."

"Well, they'll have to catch us before I hand you back over." She said, as Ben tried to find a signal, his phone started to beep.

"Oh no, come on."

"Thank you dead zone."

"Oh it's not a dead zone, my battery is dead."

"Well thank you battery gods." Adrian continued, immediately Ben took Adrian's cell out of her purse, as they fought, Adrian veered.

"Look, put both hands on the steer wheel!" Ben yelled as a passing car's horn got her back on course.

"Give me my cell phone."

"I will after I make a call…"

"To the police, yea right?"

"No, to Amy, to let her know that I've been kidnapped and not to worry."

"Ok, but one phone call, and mention anything about kidnapped and I'll will kill us both."

"Ok."

**GIRLS BATHROOM:**

Anne checks the stalls and then looks at Amy.

"I thought you said you were going to the bathroom."

"Well I lied…Amy what is he doing here? And why did you invite him?"

"Because somewhere down the line, Ricky's going to have to see his kid, I don't want to have to be the one to tell him or her, oh yea, he's your Father. Or have them be like Adrian, wanting desperately to be in both our lives and now having her parents fight over ownership besides it's his right." Amy added as Anne shook her head and muddled around a bit, she then looked up at her daughter.

"I feel like I've totally missed you growing up. I mean first I'm holding your hand, then your pregnant and now, your speaking wise beyond your years."

"Ben's rubbing off." Amy said with a grin.

**CLINIC:**

Ricky leans back against the wall when he hears a phone going off, he immediately finds the sound in Amy's bag. He takes out the cell phone and looks at it, he looks confused at the number, but he still answers it.

"What are you doing calling Amy, if your trying to warn her to stay away it's too late."

"Ricky Underwood?" the voice on the phone said.

"Whose this?" Ricky asked.

"It's Ben, where's Amy? I want to talk to Amy."

"She in the ladies room with her Mother."

"Well, why do you have her phone?"

"Why do you have Adrian's phone?"

"I asked first." Ben answered.

"I didn't, we're at the clinic and it went off, so I answered it."

"Well one of your many girlfriends kidna-" the car swirls. "I mean she's given me a ride but I digress, now back to you? Where's Amy and why are you there?"

"Like I said in the ladies room and contrary to popular belief I'm the father of the child."

"Look, we all know how this is going to play out Ricky, you don't care about the baby, you're going to play on Amy's emotions and then desert her."

"I'm not going to fight you about how you feel because it really doesn't matter. This child connects Amy and I for life, when you look into those babies eyes you see the part of her I stole from you."

"You really think you can get into my head, Underwood. Yea, when I look at your baby I will see the part of her you stole but I saved. That kid's going to adore me and love me just as if he was my own but I feel sorry for you because while your alone and probably living with a disease from a mishap, you have to watch your son or daughter afar calling me Daddy."

"Yea, well, enjoy your day with Adrian and I'll enjoy mines with Amy." Ricky replied hanging up.

**ADRIAN'S CAR:**

"He hung up…that bastard hung up on me."

"Yea, well, that only happens if you've gotten into his head." Adrian replied. "And by what I heard, you really got him."

"Well I have to admit, I don't like the fact he's there with Amy, she vulnerable and"

"He's not going to do anything, her Mother's there besides Ricky doesn't care about Amy, you were right about that. Women are just things to conquer for him…"

"So why are you dating him?"

"We aren't dating, contrary to the popular bad boy, with bad girl theory. I used him and he used me but it's over, he's on to new conquest, new religion you might say."

"Grace Bowman?"

* * *

**Next Chapter on the way…_trust me more action and adventure to come_ …**


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Life of An American Teenager

**Secret Life of An American Teenager**

**Created by. Brenda Hamilton**

"**SECRET LIKE OF A BETTER SEASON FINALLY" Part Three**

By. Heat mizzer

_**Ok, ok, for those who are keeping tabs:**_

_**-Adrian has slightly by accident "kidnap" Ben, who was only trying to get dropped off at the clinic to go with Amy to her Doctor's appointment. **_

_**-Lauren and Madison are introduced at the Mall food court to the theory that Amy does have feelings for Ricky by Jason, Lauren's brother and Madison's bo.**_

_**-Grace overhears this but is interrupted by Jack who makes his presence known.**_

_**-Dr. Fields in an attempt to show Ricky fatherly tough love has pretended to give up on him, reciprocating the premise of the dead beat Dad.**_

_**-An epiphany comes over Ricky as he sees Amy, which causes Amy to invite him to the baby's sonogram with a strong disapproval by her Mother Anne. **_

_**-Mr. Molina is not fired but only up for review by the school board.**_

_**-And lastly, in a sarcastic melting pot of events Ashley outs Henry's entrance into man hood at Cold Stone Creamery.**_

_**I suspect things are going to get rocky, keep reading…**_

* * *

**JUERGENS DISCOUNT MATTRESS:**

George is typing on his computer when Leo Boykewich knocks on the door.

"Leo?"

"George."

"What brings you in the neighborhood?"

"Well, can I have a seat?"

"Sure."

"Good." He sits down in a nice recliner desk chair. "Nice, very smooth feel."

"Well, they were an idea I once had that really didn't sell. No one wants to buy a recliner desk chair from a mattress store."

"I would've."

"I knew someone would agree with me, anyways, what can I do for you today?"

"Look, I know I jumped the gun before but since Amy and my Benji are getting closer and the bun is getting bigger. I think it's time the Fathers, the heads of the household stand firm and do as our fore fathers and put our foots down."

"What are you proposing?"

"Exactly. We must get these two wedded."

"What?"

"Come on, George. Amy is a nice girl not these sluty types that get into this kind of situation and Ben he's a good boy. So let's restore honor back to that child, let him or her come into the world with a Mother and Father who loves them and not have the baby be well, excuse the French, a bastard."

"You know what….I firmly agree."

"That a boy, stand up, be the head."

"Its time we stood firmly and got those two married, Amy's baby should not have to come into this world without two loving parents, or called a bastard."

"You're preaching now."

"Yea! So how do we do this?"

"I thought you'd never ask, I have a plan."

**THE MALL:**

Jack takes a seat by Grace, which causes her to be a little annoyed.

"No one said you could sit down." She added.

"Yea, well, I promise I won't be before you long, I just want to announce I'm going to stop."

"What?"

"Look, I can't spend the rest of my school life fighting for you because we all know it's a waist. I'm not going to be your flunky in this game."

"What? What are you getting at?"

"Come on, Grace, your still human and deep down you like the fact that Ricky and me are fighting over you."

"Well you can be so far wrong, Jack?"

"Oh yea, well your so wrong."

"Ricky doesn't like me, him and Amy are an item."

"What? But I thought that Ben and"

"Yea, I know but baby's change the equation."

"Wow, I guess your right."

"You guess." She added.

"O-k, I know…look Grace I'm not here to fight you, I'm here because I care about you. Yea, I messed up and big time but I've learned sex is something you have to be ready for mentally and at that time, I wasn't."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Jack grabbed Grace's hand and placed a ring box in it. "What's this?"

"Grace Kathleen Bowman, will you recommit with me, a promise to not have sex until we're married?" Jack opens the ring box to find two matching his/her rings.

**COLD STONE CREAMERY:**

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ashley added.

"It wasn't that good." Henry replied.

"What? Or Who?"

"Look, you think your ready to have sex because everybody is, and the images on television show how wonderful and marvelous is it but its not. I don't really know if either of us was good or not because I'm not the expert but it just didn't feel like how the tv people explain."

"Oh. Well, what are you guys going to do, I mean now that you done it, are you going to do it again?"

"I don't know but I don't know if I want to."

"What?" a nearby voice interrupted.

"Tell me, is Alice standing beside us?" Henry asked Ashley.

"Yes, and she looks tee off." Ashley replied as Henry looked up at her scared.

**CLINIC:**

Amy and Anne return from the ladies room, as Amy rushes over to grab her cell phone out of Ricky's hands.

"What where you doing?" she asked taking the seat next to his.

"Your phone went off, it was Adrian's cell so I answered it."

"You what? And Adrian, why would she be calling."

"It wasn't Adrian, it was Ben."

"Ben, but why?"

"He can't make it, he's escorting her somewhere."

"Where?"

"He didn't say."

"Did you say anything to him, to make him not come?"

"Look, I didn't said anything to him, he asked where you were and I told him. He was just letting you know he's all right and lastly, I don't have to be here. It's not like your Mother wants me to and deep down you don't either, I don't need your pity. You think I know how to be a Father, you all think I'm suppose to just be the Dad. How can someone be there when you've already replaced him out of the game, you forget I was the last to know and by then everyone made me the bad guy. But you know what, that's who I am, that's the part I play, I'm sorry I wasted your time and yours Mrs. Juergens I almost forgot my job is to be the dead beat." Ricky replied walking away as Amy looked at Ricky concerned, she then looked at her Mom who seemed happy.

"Look, he's given you an out, he had no right to touch your phone, just leave it at that." Anne added.

"JUERGENS, AMY!" a nurse called out, as Amy stood she looked back at Anne.

"Mom, go get him, please. He needs this."

"But…" Anne retorted.

"Please Mom, I'm asking you."

"O-k, but if he doesn't come back with me, than" Anne added.

"Than you were right." Amy said giving in.

"Yes." Anne continued as the two went in opposite directions.

**ADRIAN'S CAR:**

Adrian stopped outside of her Father's house, across the street, she looked intimidated and nervous as Ben looked at her completely confused.

"So where are we? What are we doing here?" Ben asked.

"It's my Papi's house, the one he's trying to get me to stay at with his new family. The place where he told me to leave because he and my Mother had an agreement."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Making his day worst." Adrian said taking off her stunna shades.

"What? Your not going to do any illegal type stuff, are you?"

"Why would it be your concern?"

"Hello, an accessory."

"Whatever." She said getting out of the car and heading towards the house, as Ben watched his mind flooded with scenarios of murder and assaults which all came back to idea of being an accessory.

Adrian knocked on the door, suddenly it opened and a beautiful blond hair woman appeared.

"Hello, can I help you?" she replied.

"Yes, is my Father home?" Adrian demanded, as the woman became a little caught off guard. Ben could see the woman's face; he knew he had to intervene, so he hoped out the car and head towards them. Soon Officer Lee appeared confused, he grinned at her.

"Adrian?"

"¿Usted piensa que usted puede simplemente volver en mi vida y me llevan." _**You think you can just come back into my life and take me**_.

"Yes, it's my right as a parent."

"Bueno, demasiado tarde, porque no voy a dejar, no puedo salir de casa." _**Well, too late because I won't leave, I can't leave**_.

"Oh really." Ruben replied crossing his arms. "Well, why can't you?"

"Greetings Mr. & Mrs. Lee, I presume. Look Adrian and I were on our way back home, you see I have an appointment at the clinic and"

"Porque estoy embarazada y él es el Padre." _**Because I'm pregnant and he's the Father.**_

"Is this true?" Ruben asked Ben in an angry Spanish accent.

"What?" Ben questioned.

"Yea, he's my lover." She then pulled Ben into a passionate; at first he tried to fight it but soon gave in.

* * *

**Next Chapter on the way…**_**I told you it just keeps getting better, anyway thanks to many reviews I keep getting, I hope you keep reading**_**…**


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Life of An American Teenager

**Secret Life of An American Teenager**

**Created by. Brenda Hamilton**

"**SECRET LIKE OF A BETTER SEASON FINALLY" Part Four**

By. Heat mizzer

**Every couch potato to saunter the earth, knows that a great season finally is directly based on the cliff hanger, you know, that last chance to keep viewers speculating. Obviously that memo was never redirected to the writer staff at Brendavision, or maybe a missing guidance counselor was the sealed fate, or quite possibly the forbidden cookie sheet action of Ricky and Grace which was stopped by Grace's Mom** (_which coincidentally is really sad because her Father was just a floor away and his paid spy Tom wasn't at his post, wouldn't that have sent off some signals._)

**Anyways Please continue…**

* * *

_**MR. LEE'S FRONT STEP:**_

Adrian pulled away from Ben who seemed to still be stuck on the kiss.

"Look, just stay away from me and my Mother, I don't need your help and I don't want it either. Just leave me the hell alone." She said walking away, as Ben noticed the look of fury across Mr. Lee's face he quickly followed behind her.

_**THE MALL:**_

"What?" Grace managed to spout out.

"Grace, I know right now I can't live up to the man your Father is but I know one day I will be. So these rings are not a gesture for you to take me back, at least not right now because you don't deserve someone like me and I don't deserve you. I have a lot of growing up to do beside you don't have to put the ring on but I hope one day you will." Jack then took his ring out and placed it on, he then kiss Grace on the cheek and left. As he walked away Grace looked really touched, she lifted the ring box and looked at the ring. Just as she was about to get up, her cell went off: RICKY…RICKY, it blinked. She suddenly grinned and answers it.

**_CLINIC:_**

Ricky stood outside of the clinic getting ready to answer his cell phone.

"Ricky? Ricardo?" Anne called out, immediately Ricky ended the call and looked back.

**_THE MALL:_**

"Hello? Ricky…Ricky?" Grace shrugged her shoulders, then looked at the ring once more and heads off to follow after Jack.

**_CLINIC:_**

"Before you try and play the victim slash martyr realize whom your trying it on. I'm not a naïve teenage girl like Amy or Adrian, I can smell a rat and you reek"

"Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore, I'm out." Ricky added as silence set in, Anne thought about Amy's wishes and took a deep breath.

"I bet you didn't know I knew your Mother Rachel." Ricky looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Yep, she was one of my best friends, it was Rachel Carsetti, Patsy Cooperstein, Stacey Keen and myself. We were a totally rockers, we adore Emilio Estevez, Kevin Bacon and loved Huey Lewis, Rod Stewart, Twisted Sister and the Go-Go's of course." Anne added with a grin as Ricky continued to pay attention. "We even made a band called the Tiger Lillies." Ricky looked at her with a grin. "Oh come on it was the 80s. Besides I like to think that's we're you, Amy, and Madison got your music abilities especially you, Rachel was our drummer and no could touch her. More importantly she was the glue that held us together, I used to think she was invincible. I remember one night we were leaving this bar and she comes hurling out and jumps into our van and yells, "GO, GO, GO!" Of course, Patsy puts her foot into the accelerator and we get almost into the next town when your Mother reveals a can of cash. See we had lost the contest, so she charmed the winner and stole the cash prize. "Ricky smiles. "Hey, we rightfully deserve the prize, we were the best, then in our Junior year of school Rachel wanted to get out, so she up and left town for New York. At first we received many post cards and things but then they slowly stopped until one day she arrived back here at your Grandmother's door, pregnant and married. No one was the wise when your Father Robert hadn't come with her, we was just happy she was back. You know, I feel as though, I should of questioned it when he came and found her, he was bad news." Anne noticed the change in Ricky's face. " Look my point to all this Ricky is simple, I think, if you really researched your Mother, you'll be able to find that part of you, that's missing. That invincible, talented, wise cracking drummer turned terrific Mother. You see that's the person Amy needs right now, it's what that baby is going to need." Anne stands up and turns back towards Ricky. "The doors still open, it's your choice who walks through, your Dad's side or your Mom's." she said walking into the clinic.

_**COLD STONE CREAMERY:**_

"I can't believe your talking about our sex life with Amy Juergen's thirteen year old sister."

"Well she's no ordinary thirteen year old, she gets me and she's not biased."

"Oh, she is, is she?" Alice responded. "So she gets you're a moron most of the time, that you still sleep with a night light and that your so uncomfortable with your body that you got ready to sleep with me under the blanket."

"Hey!" Henry mustard out.

"Look, this was what I was talking about Henry, I don't think I want to continue our relationship…you know what, it's over. BYE!" Alice announced leaving out. Henry looked around at all the customers around.

"It's alright man, I'm totally with you on that night light thing." One of the nearby guys said as Ashley rolled her eyes.

**_ADRIAN'S CAR:_**

Adrian continues to speed through the weaving roads of California as Ben clinches on for dear life.

"Adrian, you're kind of going too fast." He announced.

"Yea, well, who cares." She replied continuing.

"Adrian, please." He replied as she continued, soon she pulled over and slammed on breaks at a side road bar of the highway. She continued to keep her sunglasses on and remain looking forward as Ben looked over he could see the tear drops coming from under the glasses. "You know, you're completely right."

"What?" she replied, immediately Ben took off Adrian's glasses and saw her teary eyes.

"Adrian, I don't know the back story but I know anger and you have a right to be mad at your Father. He's been gone for all these years and now wants to control everything in your life, so yea, you have a right to be mad." Ben answered as Adrian wiped her eyes.

"I just don't get it, he comes to me and tells me to leave because he wants to save face and now he wants the Pop of Year Award."

"Look, Adrian, I don't know much about parents coming back into lives after many years, but I do know about losing a parent and when they're gone, and I mean really gone it makes you appreciate what you have. So yea, your probably not going to award him POYA but you can definitely give him chance, because you find yourself living with regrets, and what ifs."

**_SUBWAY RESTUARANT:_**

"Is that a beautiful cheese steak or what?" Leo announced as he sat down in front of George who was reading some papers.

"Yea, and thanks again for lunch."

"Hey, us family got to stick together."

"So all this, is it legit? Amy and Ben will be married and no one can illegally stop it."

"That's right, we guardians just sign and it's done."

"Great, let's do it tomorrow."

"I like the way you think, Juergens." Leo said toasting sandwiches with George.

* * *

**_You didn't think I would stop here, there's more trust me, consider this your fifth commercial break, go eat, take a bathroom break, finish un done homework, there's more to come..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Life of An American Teenager

**Secret Life of An American Teenager**

**Created by. Brenda Hamilton**

"**SECRET LIFE OF A BETTER SEASON FINALLY" Part Five**

By. Heat mizzer

**Sadly, we have come to the last fifteen minutes of this season finally but I hope all readers who have enjoyed this fan fiction will continue to stay as a fan and check out 2****nd**** Season Premiere fic due out next week. We don't have fall season here (LOL)**

**Here's a promo for you for this last section of this fan fiction:**

**Announcer: **"Everything you ever knew about the two biggest couples of Secret Life will change forever…the last fifteen minutes will forever change your mind."

**On the season finally of Secret Life of The American Teenager.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**THE MALL:**

Grace finds Jack outside of the Mall with other football players. She smiles and comes over to him immediately causing the chatting to stop; she quickly kisses him and shows him the ring. As he hugs her Madison, Lauren and Jason watch from afar at Jason's car.

"So I guess, that means we're back to square one, hun?" Lauren spouted.

"What do you mean?" Madison asked.

"Well, other then Amy's situation, at the beginning of this year Jack and Grace were together and now there together again."

"I suppose." Madison added. Immediately they watched Alice come out and get into the car with her Mom and pull off. Moments later, Henry came out escorting Ashley out of the mall; he then walked her over to his scooter.

"What's that about?" Madison inquired. Henry then gave Ashley his extra helmet. "That can't be." Madison added as Lauren shook her head confused, they then pulled off/

"Maybe I was wrong, everything is changing." Lauren added.

**SAINT JOHNS CATHOLIC CHURCH:**

"So let me get this straight, George and Leo, Ben wants to marry Amy now and you two approve. So you got the Judge to give you a marriage avadavat signed by you consenting parents for them to get hitched." Reverend Monsignor Welsh reviewed.

"Exactly and we want you to perform the ceremony."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, sir." George replied as Leo shook his head yes.

"Look, first of all, as Ben's Pastor I'm fully aware of his years of catholism but I'm in no way knowledgeable about Amy. Before I can do anything, it is best that you clarify what religious affiliation and background, the bride has?"

"Amy? Amy is deeply into the affiliation." George added.

"So she is catholic?" the Monsignor stated.

"Can deeply religious count as Catholic?" George replied, as Leo shook his head.

**CLINIC:**

Doctor Breslin applies gel to Amy's stomach when there is a knock at the door.

"Come in.," the Doctor announced as Anne came in Amy looked disappointed. Suddenly Ricky entered looking nervous.

"Oh Hello, Ms. Juergens."

"Hello Doctor Breslin. Doctor I would like for you to meet the Poppa."

"What? Poppa is here, that's wonderful.'

"Ricky meet Amy's doctor, Doctor Giovanni Breslin."

"Hello." Ricky responded.

"Well come on over Poppa, let's see your baby." The Doctor replied in a strong Italian accent.

"You know what, I forgot to call Ashley and remind her to put the roast on, I'll just be a few minutes." Anne announced slyly as she left the two parents with the Doctor. As Doctor Breslin searched, Ricky remained intently watching with Amy. Suddenly a picture formed on the small screen, Amy looked up at Ricky and smiled.

"It's so small." Amy replied.

"Yes, they are."

"What?" Amy replied, as Ricky looked confused.

"Amy, it would seem someone's been hiding."

"What?"

"There are two babies."

"What?" Amy started to hyperventilate as the doctor tried to calm her down.

**JUERGENS HOUSE:**

Ashley comes into the house as Henry follows; he stops at the foyer and looks around with his hands in his pocket.

"Well… thanks for the ride." Ashley replied.

"Your welcome." He nervously responded.

"Look…do you want to watch some TV?"

"I don't think."

"Look, I'm not Amy and you said." Ashley begins but Henry interrupts her.

"No, it's not that, it's just I respect you and in order to respect you, I have to respect your Mother's wishes and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to come home to me being here alone with you."

"Wow."

"Look, thanks for hanging with me and you have a good night." Henry said leaving out, as Ashley looks confused.

**CLINIC:**

"Amy, you need to calm down."

"He's right, you need to calm down Amy." Suddenly the sound of two heartbeats played throughout the room as Amy stopped and so did Ricky.

"Well it sounds like two strong heartbeats, that's good." The Doctor replied he then took out a print out picture and gave it to Amy. "Look, why don't I go fetch Momma while you two listen." He said taking his gloves off and leaving.

"Can you believe it?" Amy said as Ricky grinned.

"You mean to tell me that's my babies heartbeats?"

"Yea."

"My babies…our babies." Ricky said kissing Amy's forehead, immediately Amy looked at him weird, she was with Ben. "I'm sorry." He replied.

"It's o-k, it's very emotional." Amy replied.

"No, I'm not sorry for the kiss, I'm sorry that when you needed me I just pushed you aside. You know, my Father left Mother and me when I was little and we struggled a lot. When she passed I was angry but suddenly Dad was back, he fought for me from my Grandmother and he won. We moved to New York and…he did things to me that no other person should ever go through…be a man about it, he would say. Be a man? So now I'm the man." He said with tears. "I'm the man who takes advantage of girls to prove I'm the man. I'm sorry I took advantage of you, I'm not mental, I know exactly what I'm doing and what I did to you."

"Ricky, I"

"Look, I don't want to be my Father but I don't want you to let me in because you feel sorry. I need help and it's going to take some time and I hope by the time these kids are born I'll be that better man. I promise I will be there if you allow me, I want to be there." He said taking her hand. Amy looked at him intently; she then hugged him and kissed him. Amy clinched his hand and watched the screen.

"Two, and on the first time." She replied.

"Yea and I hope they're as beautiful as their Mother." He added as Amy blushed.

**OUTSIDE SONOGRAM ROOM…**

Anne watched, as the Doctor went on talking, through the blinds as she witnessed the two, she smiled.

**NIGHT/ ADRIAN'S APARTMENT BUILDING:**

Ben pulled the car into a spot and parked, as Adrian lie asleep, he smiled at her. He then got out and walked around, gently opening the car door, he lifted Adrian out and grabbed her bag and carried her towards her building.

**JUERGENS HOME:**

George came in looking sad; he then looked to find Ashley in the kitchen cooking.

"You know you were suppose to pick me up, at three."

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot, I was busy. I'm sorry."

"Busy with what? Or is it whom?"

"It's a what and it's none of your business."

"Mr. Boyvewich dropped you off and your car was here, what were you two doing?"

"Look, we got a judge to give us a marriage avadavat and we tried to get Father Welsh to marry Amy and Ben."

"What?" Ashley replied. "Are you that stupid?"

"Look I am your Father and I have to put my foot down beside Ben and Amy want to get married."

"Who told you that?" Ashley said, as George looked confused.

"What do you mean, did Amy tell you she didn't want to marry Ben?"

"Why don't you ask Amy?" Ashley said walking out. "Take the roast out in ten minutes."

**CLINIC:**

Anne, Amy and Ricky came out of the clinic.

"I can't believe two." Anne announced as Amy shook her head. "Well twins aren't from our side but your Mother had two twin cousins."

"What?" Ricky replied.

"Yea, you have a whole history here, Ricky."

"Really?" he said intrigued.

"Look, I'll just go get the car." Anne said leaving.

"Ricky, I really want you to be in this, I hope you do but I want you to also know Ben is too. He's my boyfriend and…"

"I know, I know." Ben replied, as Anne pulled up in the car, Amy hugged Ricky and walked away as she got in, Ricky waved one last time.

"Well, Amy Juergens you say that now but trust me, Ben will be out." Ricky stated, he then looked up at Dr. Fields office window and headed back into the clinic.

**NIGHT/ ADRIAN'S APARTMENT:**

Adrian awoke in Ben's arm in the elevator and suddenly started to freak.

"Put me down!" she demanded, Ben placed her down. "What were you doing?"

"You were sleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"Why?"

"Because…well because I was trying to be nice."

"Nice? Look don't think because we shared tears, that we're best friends, I still think your stupid for being with Amy."

"Really well I think your stupid for being with Underwood."

"I'm not with Underwood."

"Really, because the word is you two are not over."

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about." Suddenly the two began to kiss very passionately, immediately they pull away.

"What are we doing? I love Amy." Ben asked as Adrian looked at him confused.

"Look, this is nothing. I'm simply vulnerable and your pathetic, so you kissed me."

"What." Ben replied. "Maybe it was the other way around."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Soon they found themselves kissing again, as they pulled away they looked at each other.

"Wow." Both answered, as the doors open, something then caught Adrian's attention.

"What?" Ben added immediately he noticed the cops in front of her door.

"What are you two doing there?" Adrian demanded.

"Look, miss, we're just here for Ms. Lee."

"I'm Miss. Lee."

"Ms. Adrian Lee?" one of the cop's said as Ben came up behind Adrian.

"Yea, I'm her, what do you want?"

**DR. FIELDS OFFICE:**

Dr. Fields began to put his coat on when Ricky appeared at the door.

"What do you want?"

"Another chance."

"What?"

"Two."

"I don't have time for this Ricky." Dr. Fields answered. As Ricky took out the sonogram picture and showed his kids to Dr. Fields.

"She's having two kids and my kids, my twins."

"So what does that have to do with therapy?"

"I'm not crazy, I do care and I'm not…my Father. I want to be better, I want a life with Amy and my kids, and I want you to be my Doctor."

"Why?"

"Because you don't give a dam, you don't fall for my crap and you make me better."

"Well then, have a seat." Dr. Fields said.

**ADRIAN'S FRONT DOOR:**

"I asked you a question?" immediately the elevator door dinged and out walked Officer Lee.

"Adrian?" he called out.

"Did he call you?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Ms. Lee, there's been an accident."

"What…what do you mean?"

"Miha…" Officer Lee called out.

"No…what do you mean an accident?"

"Flight 468 crashed, there were no survivors." The officers said, immediately tears came to Adrian's eyes, she turned and looked at her Father and suddenly passed out, as Ben caught her.

**Again, I have enjoyed writing for you all, please check out my next fan fic starting next week…"SECRET LIFE OF A BETTER SEASON PREMIERE". Trust me, I have even begun to scratch the crazy surface of the American Teenager.**


End file.
